A Man of the Elements
by Yashamaru Takeshio
Summary: A man destroyed Yashamaru's village a year ago. Yashamru still hasn't avenged his clan but he is tasked to another quest what will he do when those quests cross. Rated M for gore and violence, possible language content and later on adult themes. OC


Chapter One:  
The Uninvited Past

A young teen, about 17 years in age, was walking through the ruins and remnants of a destroyed village. His fiery red hair hung just above his emerald eyes that were dull and filled with sadness. As he looked around at the decay that used to be "my village" the fiery youth whispered "I can't believe it's been a whole year and I still haven't found him" his voice dripping with disdain. He sits down as the memories bombard him.

-- FLASHBACK --

He sees his village pieced back together but starts to burn again, he sees his clan grabbing weapons then the memory focuses on a certain boy with blazing red hair and emerald eyes that sparked with liveliness. He grabs his twin katanas and two bladed tonfa strapping them in their proper places, disregarding his throwing daggers, he rushes out his home. He quickly spots a soldier running toward the battle "what's going on?!" the fiery haired youth demanded. The soldier froze in his tracks "Y-yashama-ma-maru-S-sen-se-sei I-I d-didn't s-s-see you th-there" the soldier stuttered nervously. Yashamaru slightly agitated repeated himself "yes well like I asked what's going on?" the startled soldier regained his composure "I don't really know to be honest General Takeshio, but we are under attack that much I'm certain of" the soldier stated then hurried to his post. "Then I guess I should protect my village" Yashamaru says then takes off into battle with both katanas drawn.

-- END OF FLASHBACK --

"But you couldn't could you?" a condescending inner voice asked already aware of the answer, "They all died you couldn't save them, all you could do is bury the bodies." The voice taunted him "stop it" Yashamaru whispers but the voice goes on "it's been a year and yet he still lives, can't you even avenge them." "SHUT UP!!!" the teen screams in his head anger welling up inside of himself but is quickly quieted. "Oh no" the teen groaned as he falls back into the nightmare of his past.

-- FLASHBACK --

The skies are black, the stench of blood, corpses and fire fill the air coupled by the shrieks of those wounded and dying. The fiery haired swordsman was busy butchering a crowd of enemy soldiers when a heavy hammer collided with the back of his head he then caught a blade to the gut. As he falls to the ground the teen feels his consciousness slipping away as a single word echoed in his head "dammit". He wakes up to a kick in his side that made the swordsman grunt in pain and his emerald orbs opened to reveal a goliath of a man standing above him. He was clothed in heavy black armor with a glowing deep purple orb embedded in his breast plate. The man's long mid-back length hair was as black as the darkest night and his eyes where the same dark amethyst as the crystal in his chest. His face was contorted into a smug smile then he spoke, his voice dark and raspy, "get up you pathetic wolf, stop hugging the earth like a worm." His tone turning condescending "I thought you were skilled I came to fight you." The emerald eyed boy staggered to his feet clutching his stomach "why did you call me a wolf?" "Ha you still don't know" the raven haired man replied "you are the container for the four-tailed wolf demon." "I came to fight you, you are the only one I came for little wolf." The words enraged Yashamaru and his forest colored eyes blazed a fiery red. "You destroyed my village and slaughtered my clan just to FIGHT ME" the fiery eyed teen howled "for that I'LL KILL YOU!" Yashamaru charged both katanas glinting in the fire light, the goliath of a man merely smiled and whispered "finally."

-- FLASHBACK INTERUPTION--

Yashamaru holds his head in his hands "NO!!!" he cries trying to suppress the terrible memories of his past as much as he tries to fight he still falls back into the memory

-- FLASHBACK CONTINUE--

The teen's charge was ended by a punch in the same spot as his stab wound. Yashy cried out in pain and he dropped to his knees as he let his swords fall. Then the man delivered an armor plated kick to the red head's jaw breaking it on impact. The raven haired man picks up one of the teen's katanas with right hand and grabs Yashy by the throat with his left. The goliath then slams the boy into a wall and proceeds to stab him in the chest pinning him to the wall then slowly turns away. An enemy soldier goes to cut the youth's throat when the man of amethyst eyes stops him "no someone so pathetic deserves to rot, make sure everyone else is dead then we'll go." "Yes Lord Kaim" the soldier says then spits on the dying boy and hurries off to relay the orders. Yashamaru closes his eyes and hears "goodbye little wolf" ring in his ears before he losses consciousness.

--END OF FLASHBACK--

--- END OF CHAPTER ONE---


End file.
